Bud Shank
Clifford Everett "Bud" Shank, Jr. (May 27, 1926 – April 2, 2009) was an American alto saxophonist and flautist. He rose to prominence in the early 1950s playing lead alto and flute in Stan Kenton's Innovations in Modern Music Orchestra and throughout the decade worked in various small jazz combos. He spent the 1960s as a first-call studio musician in Hollywood. In the 1970s he performed regularly with the L. A. Four. Shank ultimately abandoned the flute to focus exclusively on playing jazz on the alto saxophone. He also recorded on tenor and baritone sax. He is also well known for the alto flute solo on the Mamas & Papas song California Dreamin' recorded in 1965. Bud Shank was born in Dayton, Ohio. He began with clarinet in Vandalia, Ohio, but had switched to saxophone before attending the University of North Carolina. While at UNC, Shank was initiated into the Pi Kappa Alpha Fraternity. In 1946 he worked with Charlie Barnet before moving on to Kenton and the West coast jazz scene. He also had a strong interest in what might now be termed world music, playing Brazilian-influenced jazz with Laurindo Almeida in 1953-54, and in 1962 fusing jazz with Indian traditions in collaboration with Indian composer and sitar-player Ravi Shankar. In the 1970s and 80s Shank joined with Ray Brown, Jeff Hamilton, and Laurindo Almeida to form the world-renowned LA Four, who recorded and toured extensively through the decade. Shank helped to popularize both Latin-flavored and chamber jazz music, and as a musician's musician also performed with orchestras as diverse as the Royal Philharmonic, the New American Orchestra, the Gerald Wilson Big Band, Stan Kenton's Neophonic Orchestra, and the legendary Duke Ellington. In 2005 he formed the Bud Shank Big Band in Los Angeles to celebrate the 40th anniversary of Stan Kenton's Neophonic Orchestra. A documentary film about Bud Shank, Bud Shank "Against the Tide" Portrait of a Jazz Legend, was produced and directed by Graham Carter of Jazzed Media and released by Jazzed Media as a DVD (with a companion CD) in 2008. To date the documentary film has been awarded 4 indie film awards including an Aurora Awards Gold. Shank died on April 2, 2009, of a pulmonary embolism at his home in Tucson, Arizona, one day after returning from San Diego, California where he was recording a new album. Discography As leader *''Brazilliance, Volumes 1 and 2'' (1953) early fusion of jazz and Brazilian music, with Laurindo Almeida * Bud Shank and three trombones (1954) - Pacific Jazz joined by Bob Cooper, Shelly Manne, Maynard Ferguson, Claude Williamson, Bob Enevoldsen, Joe Mondragon * Bud Shank with Shorty Rogers (1954) - Pacific Jazz * Bud Shank and Bill Perkins (1955–58) - Pacific Jazz * Bud Shank Quintet (1955) - Nocturne Records * Cool Fool (1954 and 1955) joined by Maynard Ferguson and Bob Brookmeyer * Theme Music from The James Dean Story (1957) - with Chet Baker * Blowin' Country (1958) - Pacific Jazz with Bob Cooper * Bossa Nova Jazz Samba (Pacific Jazz, 1962) - with Clare Fischer * Brasamba (Pacific Jazz, 1963) - with Clare Fischer and Joe Pass * All Through the Night: Julie London Sings the Choicest of Cole Porter (1965) * Magical Mystery (1967) * Crystal Comments (1979) flute and two pianos with Alan Broadbent * Drifting Timelessly (1990) with the Roumanis String Quartet * A Flower Is a Lovesome Thing (1992) with Bob Cooper and the Netherlands Metropole Orchestra * By Request: Bud Shank Meets the Rhythm Section (1997)- Muse Records quartet led by Shank on alto * Taking the Long Way Home on Jazzed Media (2006) his first album as a big band leader, with arrangements by Bob Florence and others. Shank's alto is the featured instrument. * Beyond the Red Door on Jazzed Media (2007) Shank playing alto saxophone in duet with pianist Bill Mays. * Fascinating Rhythms on Jazzed Media (2009) Shank's final recording as leader of his quartet, recorded in January 2009. Quartet members are Bud Shank- Alto Sax, Bill Mays- Piano, Bob Magnusson- Bass, Joe LaBarbera- Drums. As sideman With Maynard Ferguson *''Maynard Ferguson's Hollywood Party'' (EmArcy, 1954) *''Dimensions'' (EmArcy, 1955) With Patti Page *''In the Land of Hi-Fi'' (EmArcy, 1956) With Ravi Shankar * Improvisations (1962) With Clare Fischer * Extension (Pacific Jazz, 1963) With Sérgio Mendes * Brasil '65 (1965) With The Mamas & the Papas *"California Dreamin' " (RCA Victor, 1965) '''With Lalo Schifrin *''Music from Mission: Impossible'' (Dot, 1967) *''There's a Whole Lalo Schifrin Goin' On'' (Dot, 1968) *''More Mission: Impossible'' (Paramount, 1968) *''Mannix'' (Paramount, 1968) *''Bullitt'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros., 1968) *''Che!'' (soundtrack) (Tetragrammaton, 1969) *''Kelly's Heroes'' (soundtrack) (MGM, 1970) With Gábor Szabó and Bob Thiele *''Light My Fire'' (Impulse!, 1967) With Hugo Montenegro (flute) *''Colours of Love'' (1970) With Ron Elliott *''The Candlestickmaker'' (1970) With Gene Clark *''Roadmaster'' (1972) *''Firebyrd'' (1984) With Harry Nilsson *''Duit on Mon Dei'' (1975) With Boz Scaggs *''Silk Degrees'' (1976) References External links *Bud Shank's website *Interview at All About Jazz *Bud Shank, encyclopedia entry at Jazz.com Category:Flutists Category:Saxophonists